Certain automobile designs include lower hood heights for styling purposes, particularly in front locations of the hood. As a result, in a fully latched state, the front hood may not have enough clearance from underlying hard points, such as the engine or automobile body. In the event of a collision, such hard points may exacerbate injuries suffered by a pedestrian. Attempts have been made in the industry to modify packages under the hood to address these concerns; however, previous attempts require extensive styling and functional tradeoffs based on packaging requirements.
Accordingly, a system is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.